


A Birthday Is Just An Excuse

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: DCTV Week 2019 (January) [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen in Lingerie, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of sex, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, happy everything, mention of a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: DCTV Week - Day 6: Domestic.It's Mick's birthday and his lovers have everything planned.





	A Birthday Is Just An Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)
> 
> Thank you SheWhoWalksUnseen for beta-ing this one too! :)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic because it's very sweet! :D

Mick could tell something was off the same second he woke up. Alone. Every day Leonard and he had to spend around half an hour to be able to wake up Barry, but that day neither of them was there with him and that made him worry.

He stood up cautiously, trying not to make any noise and went out of the room without bothering on putting any clothes on. He was at home, and if they were under an attack or something and he could unsettle their enemies, he would do it.

Luckily for any imaginary (and stupid) robber, the arsonist didn’t find their boyfriends fighting but cooking in the kitchen. Mick looked at them with a raised eyebrow and tried to figure out what the heck where those two planning this time.

Before he could come to any conclusion, though, the speedster saw him, smiled widely and ran all the way to the broader man. The brunette hugged and kissed him eagerly.

“Good morning.” Barry said barely an inch apart of his lips. “And happy birthday.”

The arsonist hummed quietly and rested his hand on the brunette’s hips. He had forgotten completely about his birthday, but apparently his partners hadn’t and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

Slowly, Mick lowered his hands until they were on the boy’s ass and squeezed it, earning a chuckle for part of his two lovers. “Yeah.” The arsonist growled almost smirking. “Happy birthday to me.”

“Why don’t you come here so I can give you my birthday kiss?” Leonard asked with a proper smirk. “I need to finish this, seeing as Scarlet already gave up.”

"I didn't give up!" The hero pouted. "It's just that someone has to distract Mick now that he's awake."

The arsonist chuckled at that and walked to where the other thief was standing. He was in a very good mood thanks to the other two and he was very grateful for it.

Ever since he was a teen, Mick hadn't really paid attention to his birthdays. He was pretty sure that he would have forgotten how old he was by now if it wasn't for Leonard.

This year, though, was the first they actually celebrated doing anything more than going to a bar and getting drunk. He wasn't going to complain because he was loving every second of it so far and also because he was sure Barry would enjoy it as well.

After all, Mick was sure the brunette was the one who had talked Leonard into all that. There was no way that his partner had changed his habits spontaneously just because. That and this being the first year with the boy with them on their birthdays made the criminal suspect.

The arsonist usually didn't like being the center of attention; that was something Snart would enjoy more, but this time it felt right. He just had received a kiss, but he knew that there was more to come if he knew his partners well. If Snart planned something, he planned it on a large scale.

Mick waited for Leonard to stop what he was doing when he stopped next to the younger thief. Then, he let Snart place his hand on the back of his neck to kiss him.

The arsonist kissed him back, of course, without any rush and enjoying every second until Leonard took a step back with a soft smile. "Happy birthday."

"So what's the plan?" Mick stared with amazement at the stove's flame. "I'm sure you have it all organized in your head."

"Yes, I have." The other man went back to the cooking. "But you'll have let Barry distract you, wait and see."

“You’ll be my distraction, huh?” The arsonist turned to look at his other lover. “And how will you do it?”

“What do you think about watching TV and snuggling until Len’s finished with breakfast?” Barry grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room. “You can choose what we’re watching.”

“That sounds awesome.” Mick grunted. “Do I get to have kisses?”

“As many as you want.”

When both of them were comfortable in the couch, the brunette almost glued to his boyfriend, the older one turned on the TV. They were laying down, the thief’s arm around the hero’s body, stroking his back and kissing him.

The arsonist put a hockey match on the TV but he was happy just listening to it. He was more interested in the speedster’s lips by far.

“You know I can’t see anything but you and the ceiling this way, right?” Barry chuckled with a faint blush. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You don’t like hockey, but you love me.” The man replied and bit the brunette’s bottom lip. “So yeah, you better not be complaining.”

As the only answer, the hero kissed him again soft and lovingly. It was nice to spend time together like that. Due to Barry’s work as CSI and being the city’s hero they actually hadn’t too much time to have these kind of lazy days.

They didn’t move from the couch until Leonard made them do it, but not even then could Mick complain. The breakfast was amazing and abundant. The three of them enjoyed it and talked about silly things, like any other day.

After that, Barry was the responsible for clearing the table and doing the dishes, so he did it quickly. Then he joined his two favorite criminals and blushed when Snart nodded and spoke to catch the arsonist’s attention.

“Ready for your first surprise?” Mick looked at him and Leonard felt like he had just succeeded on one of his heists. “Because let me tell you, you’re going to love it.”

While the arsonist was distracted, the brunette changed his clothes as fast as he could, taking care of not burning anything. He was sure that his boyfriend would love it anyway, but he preferred to give him his surprise before burning whatever.

When he was ready, Leonard pointed at him with his head and Mick turned toward him. Then, he stared at the hero with heat in his eyes and Barry’s cheeks turned completely red.

The brunette didn’t deserve any less. He was wearing a nice red strapless dress, very flattering, and under it he had only his, also red, panties. Snart and the hero had talked about heels, but he wasn’t used to wearing them and he didn’t want to stumble and embarrass himself.

“He’s going to wear it all day.” Leonard spoke with husky voice. “Unless you want to remove it.” The man smirked. He knew what Mick was thinking, but he wasn’t going to let it happen, at least not for now. “But right now you have to follow us; you have a massage to receive.”

The arsonist looked at him, untrusting. “You don’t know a shit about giving massages.”

“But Barry does.” The younger thief turned to his lover just to add a comment. “And I know how to give a hell of a blowjob.”

Mick was looking forward it. Even if after the massage he just got to spend the rest of the day in the couch with his partners, it would have been already worth it. What they were doing was too special for him and he would make sure that both of them knew how grateful he was.

Most of the time he wasn’t good with words, but the other two understood him and were very patient. However, he was good with his actions. He made sure to protect the ones he loved most and to take care of them.

The arsonist followed his boyfriends, having a good look of the speedster's ass and when they arrived to the spare room he let the others manhandle him.

"Now you only have to relax and enjoy." Barry smiled shyly. "And you're not allowed to touch until I say so!"

"Got it, boss."

At Mick's tease, the hero blushed harder. The criminals always thought that it was very cute having the boy flushing so much even after so long being together.

The thief laid down comfortably while Leonard played a tape of a fireplace. Unfortunately, that got the arsonist looking for a flame for a few seconds, until he realized it was a recording.

Then, Barry started giving the massage to his boyfriend. He was firm, but controlled his strength not to hurt the other man.

The brunette was very thorough, roaming the arsonist’s body with his hands and taking all the tension away from it. Mick was so relaxed that he fell asleep while the boy did his job, so Barry didn’t rush when he went to take the hot stones.

Carefully, the hero placed them on his lover’s back and kept doing his task, focusing on his legs and feet. The speedster didn’t mind that the thief was sleeping because the only things he wanted were for him to be calm and enjoy it.

Leonard, on the other hand, had another plan in mind, so he approached them after a while and shook the other criminal cautiously. No one wanted the man to awake thinking that there was an enemy or any danger at all around.

“You know Mick, it’s a shame you can’t watch all Scarlet’s doing.” He whispered on the other’s ear. “It’s very hot seeing him looking like _that_ with his hands all over your body.”

That definitely woke up the arsonist, making him groan. Before he could move, though, Barry started removing all the stones, chuckling, and made him turn around. Mick was aroused, but it wasn’t like any of them were offended.

“Barry, I hope you don’t mind if I get in the middle.” The man smirked and the hero shook his head. “Because I have a blowjob to give.”

While the brunette kept giving the massage to his boyfriend, the other thief put his mouth to work. When both of them finished with the arsonist, he was very pleased and shown it sitting up and kissing the other two slowly.

The man almost felt like jelly when he had to stand up and walk, but soon Barry took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. There, the boy looked at him sheepishly meanwhile Snart opened the faucet to fill up the bathtub with hot water.

“Do you want us to strip?” The hero smiled softly. “Or do you rather do it yourself?”

“There’s no way I’m going to miss the chance of taking you out of that dress.” Mick approached the speedster and got the dress’ zipper down taking his time. He wanted to enjoy it, so he peeled off the boy from his clothes with uncommon care. “The panties fit you.”

The arsonist groped the brunette’s assets a bit, but in the end he took off the underwear too. Only then, Mick went with the other thief and undressed him too with the same patience than before.

At that moment, though, Barry took the chance to decorate a bit the bathroom with some rose petals in the floor and a few candles. There weren’t too many because they didn’t want the arsonist to be too distracted with the fire to enjoy the bath.

Soon, the three of them were completely naked and the tub was filled, so they get in. Not too many months ago the hero had mentioned the idea of buying an enormous bathtub and, weirdly, they ended up getting one so the three of them could fit in it.

They spent a lot of time soaking in the water, Mick groping his lovers every chance he had. That, plus the fact that Snart and the speedster were still a bit aroused because of Leonard giving the arsonist a blowjob while Barry gave him a massage had both of them hard.

Between kisses and the hands of the birthday man both of them got off. Mick, on the contrary, was still tired from his orgasm, so he didn’t need to jack off.

When they finally got out of the bathtub, it was already lunch time, and everybody was hungry. That’s why Leonard was the one who kept Mick distracted while Barry cooked something fast. His speed wasn’t really useful for the actual cooking, but it was for preparing all the ingredients.

“Lisa asked me to call her when we weren’t busy.” He took out his phone and gave it to the other criminal. “She wanted to talk to you and I couldn’t refuse. You know how she is.”

“Yeah, she’s even more stubborn than you.”

The arsonist called the woman and talked with her for a while. She wished him a very good day and asked him how had been his day so long, without dirty details, of course. Mick complied, happy having his boyfriend by his side, and told her about the breakfast and the massage.

By the time the call finished, Barry had almost finished preparing all, so he made the two thieves set the table. After that, the three of them ate calmly, chatting more and the arsonist found himself wondering what else would his lovers have prepared.

Mick didn’t have to wait too much to discover it. While Barry cleaned everything up, Leonard led him to their bedroom and made him sit down comfortably. Then, he put some music and started stripping.

Unlike the arsonist, the other two had dressed again after the bath. He knew that they hadn’t complained about him being naked all day only because it was his birthday, but damn, he was very comfortable.

The speedster arrived just in time to see Snart losing his pants and the other criminal starting to stroke himself. Barry joined his boyfriend on the bed to watch the end of the striptease and after Leonard crawled his way to the bed, none of them left the bedroom until it was almost dinner time.

This time, the three of them prepared the food, everything well planned so they didn’t need to actually cook anything. Both the hero and the thief knew how distracted the arsonist could get if there was a flame near.

Somehow, they had gotten all his attention and Mick hadn’t take out his match not even once. Maybe because they had made sure that he was busy and always had near something that would remind him to fire. Like the tape while he was getting his massage or the candles in the bathroom.

By the time they had dinner, the arsonist was very relaxed and happy, so he didn’t complain when the other two dragged him to their garden. They even got to put some pants on him.

The garden wasn’t very big, and it has only an actual plant or two, but they didn’t need anything like that to make it look beautiful. The ground wasn’t grass but concrete, it had a little way to a small storage shed, where they kept all their tools. It even had a secret compartment where they hid some illegal goods that couldn’t be sold quickly.

“We wanted to give you a gift.” Barry said softly, with a lovestruck smile on his face. “So we… made something.”

The speedster went to the storage shed and came back with the other two with a box in his hands. The arsonist didn’t have any clue about what could it be, so when he opened it his eyes widened a little and instantly he looked at his lovers.

“You… **did** this?” He took the gun out of the box. “Are you sure you didn’t ask your friend to make it?”

“No, I… read some books.” The hero blushed a bit. “And Len helped me to assemble it and to do the blueprints.”

“Come on, Mick.” Leonard smirked and pointed to a small spot in the ground they had prepared to do a campfire. “Aren’t you going to test your new and improved Heat Gun?”

The arsonist did, and he had a lot of fun with it until his partners convinced him to sit with them around the fire. It was Snart who took a bag of mini marshmallows out of his clothes and started to brown them.

The third time Mick burnt one of them, the other two decided that it was better if he only looked at the flames. That’s how they ended up hand-feeding their lover and enjoying the silence.

When the bag was empty, Snart extinguished the fire and the three of them went back to the house. There, Mick took off his pants, undressed Barry and waited for Leonard to be naked too to get into the bed with his lovers and with a smile on his face.

“I love you.” He said slowly, not used to share his feelings so easily. “Thanks for today, it has been amazing.”

The other two smiled softly, kissed and hugged him and told him that they loved him too. They couldn’t have a lot of days like that one, but Mick was very special for Leonard and Barry and they would take care of him until their last day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> I accept constructive criticism! If you see a mistake or something I could improve for my next works please, tell me, but don't be rude! ^w^ 
> 
> See you soon! <3


End file.
